Visitors
by suzukipot
Summary: Trollestia strikes again this time in the form of the Warner siblings! With the task of introducing them to Ponyville Twilight Sparkle sure has a lot to deal with. Can she do it or will she flop under the pressure?
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Just so you know, there is some light poking at FIM in this story.**

"Twilight what's the big rush," Spike asked as he watched Twilight Sparkle frantically clean.

"Princess Celestia put me in charge of showing her guests around."

"Oh. Well who are they?"

"They're names are Yakko, Wakko and Dot." Twilight put a large stack of books in the corner.

Spike looked a little confused. "Those are weird names. So how important are they? I mean if Princess Celestia needs you to show them around."

"They're from a far away place called Burbank." Twilight gave a wistful sigh. "I can't wait to see what knowledge they'll bring, what stories they'll have to tell."

* * *

"I can't believe we had to come here! Of all places," Yakko said with a disgusted look, looking around Ponyville.

Being the Warner brothers, and the Warner sister, they were attracting some looks from the locals.

"I know. This place looks so girly," Wakko said.

"I don't know I kind of like it," Dot said gleefully.

"Well that's predictable. Let's just find this...," he looked at his index card "Twilight Sparkle and get this over with."

"So we have to spend the day with her?"

Yakko nodded. "Yep." While he was looking around he heard a loud gasp.

"Oh my!" A white unicorn pony with a styled, curled mane rushed up to the siblings. "What are those horrid rags you three...dogs are wearing?!"

"Hey we're not dogs we're the Warner brothers."

"And the Warner sister," Dot interjected.

"And our clothes are from the nineties."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she shook her head. "Darling the nineties are so...ten years ago! You must let me make you new clothes."

"Look we're kind of in a rush here. We're looking for someone named Twilight Sparkle."

Rarity looked at them, still with a hint of worry. "Oh alright...Twilight lives in a treehouse just a little way from here."

Yakko gave a prompt nod and started to walk away. "Come on sibs."

"Mmh? Hold on Yakko." It sounded like Wakko was eating.

When Yakko looked back at Wakko he was eating from a cart full of apples.

"Wakko stop eating stuff from this place. You don't know what's in it."

"I dunno Yakko. Tastes normal to me," Wakko shrugged.

"Hey! What in tarnation are ya'll doin' with mah apples?" An orange pony ran up to Yakko,Wakko and Dot. She looked angry.

"Oh sorry," Wakko said, wiping off his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sorry? Sorry ain't gonna bring mah apples back. You ate a good two dozens worth."

"Look Dolly Parton me and my siblings are in a hurry here."

"Mah name's Applejack and I don't think I've seen ya'll around here before. Who are you?"

"We're the Warner brothers. With our sister Dot."

Dot shook Applejack's hoof. "Call me Dottie and you die."

"Hmph. Well ya'll skedaddle. I need to prepare for Princess Celestia's special guests."

"We are the "special guests," " Yakko said.

"Really? She said ya'll would be important. I never thought I'd call the ruler of Equestria a liar."

Yakko glared at Applejack. "Come on sibs let's go."

"Oh no you don't! This little rag a muffin ate mah apples." Applejack grabbed the back of Wakko's shirt to keep him from running off. "He's gonna have to help me buck some more."

Yakko's eyes widened. "Help you what?"

"Help me buck some apples."

"...Ponies. Who knew."

Dot shook her head. Applejack looked confused but gave a small sigh. "Come on you." She drug Wakko away.

" Well I guess we'll have to explain this to Twilight," Yakko said in exasperation.

" Explain this for me too," Dot, who was being measured for dresses by Rarity, said.

"Oh not you too!"

Rarity looked up at him. "I'm so sorry but...I couldn't resist. This dress she's wearing is simply dreadful!"

Yakko was getting more and more frustrated with every pony he saw. "Fine! I'll just go see Twilight Sparkle by myself!" He walked away.

Yakko could see the treehouse just a small while away. "Finally," he said, going towards it in a light jog. When he got at the door a light pink earth pony was standing at the door.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're so cute!" She pinched Yakko's cheeks.

Yakko slapped Pinkie's hoof away. "Are you Twilight Sparkle?!"

"No. I'm Pinkie Pie! Twilight's in her house. She needs me to prepare for some really special guests she's having over. I guess that's you. Nice to make your acquaintance." She bounced away.

"She must have been let out of the asylum for my arival," Yakko said with a small smirk, knocking on the door.

Twilight quickly opened the door with a smile. Her mane was in a bit of a mess but she quickly brushed it out.

"Mr. Warner," she said with a small bow.

"Yakko's good."

Twilight nodded. "Yakko. Um...I was told you had a brother and sister."

Yakko explained that Rarity and Applejack took them away but that they would be back later.

"Oh well that's fine. Would you mind coming in? I made tea and brownies."

"Mm quality food." He walked in. "So uh...what do you do exactly? That Princess-"

"Princess Celestia," Twilight corrected.

"Yeah Princess Celestia. Said you were like her student or something what's up with that?" Yakko took a nibble out of the brownie Twilight had given him.

Twilight gave a small blush at the fact that her teacher had mentioned her. "Yes actually I am Princess Celestia's student. But enough about me. I want to hear about you!"

Twilight started to circle around Yakko. "I mean...what are you exactly? A dog? A monkey? A cat?"

"I'm a Warner brother," Yakko said simply.

"Let me be more clear: What species of animal are you?" Twilight started touching Yakko, lifting his tail and looking at his ears.

"Look," Yakko said, putting an arm around Twilight and leaning in. "I'm not supposed to say anything, you know unless the storyboard artists find out, but uhhhhh, I am an ambigious species."

Twilight looked straight ahead for a few seconds and then back at Yakko. "Storyboard artists? What're you talking about?"

"Never mind," Yakko shook his head. "Why don't you show me around this candy-coated town?"

"It'd be my honor! Let's go!" Using her magic Twilight lifted Yakko up.

"Woah Eva Carrière let me down!"


	2. Fluttershy Cries

**Author's Note: I should keep a tab of how many things I reference/parody throughout the course of this story...**

"Oh sorry," Twilight giggled, letting Yakko drop to the floor.

Yakko stood up and glared at Twilight while rubbing his bottom. "You're lucky I don't have any splinters or you'd be pickin' 'em out," Yakko said, making his way towards the door.

Twilight rubbed her chin. '_Hmm...Fiesty. A wise guy too. I'd better watch my step with dealing with him.' "_Ok Yakko you said that Rarity was looking after your sister right?"

"Who the giant marshmallow? Yeah she took my sister."

"Then we'll go see Rarity first. Come on." Twilight walked out the door.

When they got to the Carasoul Boutique Yakko looked up at it.

"Bleh! Tastes like diabetes."

From inside noises could be heard.

"No I need a dress that's cuter! Something that goes along with my figure."

"But darling you don't have a figure."

Yakko pushed the door open and saw Rarity fawning over Dot, who was wearing a dark pink dress and heavy make up.

"Oh! Yakko! You're back so soon?"

"Of course I'm back. And what're you doing with my sister? She looks like a clown!"

Dot wiped the make up off of her face.

"Oh hello! You must be Dot!" Twilight got in Dot's face. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle? Is your middle name Edward?"

Twilight looked confused. "No. Why?"

Dot looked up at Yakko. "She isn't very genre savvy is she?"

Yakko shook his head. "Come on Dot let's go. I can't imagine what that orange pony is making Wakko do."

* * *

Applejack's hat fell off of her head.

"Ah...ah..."

Sweet Apple Acres was totally barren, not an apple in sight. Wakko picked at his teeth and burped.

"But it's not physically possible! You ate _an entire orchard."_

Wakko shrugged. "I was hungry."

Applejack shook her head, trying to get herself out of shock.

"Hello? Applejack?"

Applejack looked up to see Twilight walking towards her.

"Twilight! Ah'm so glad you're here. That little...that little pest ate all the apples in Sweet Apple Acres. Ah don't know what ah'm gonna do!"

"You want your apples back?" Wakko stood. "No problem!" He took of his hat and pulled out his gag bag. He opened his gag bag and plunged halfway inside of it, pulling up bushels of apple trees.

Applejack and Twilight's eyes grew wide but Yakko and Dot just grinned. Wakko threw the apple trees, making sure all of them landed spread out across the Acre.

"How in the hay...," was all Applejack could utter.

"You're welcome," Yakko said when Applejack didn't say anything else.

"Um...thank you for replanting Applejack's orchard Wakko. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"So you're from that new vampire movie?" Wakko jumped onto Twilight's back, grabbed her by the cheeks and planted a kiss on her lips. "Hellooo Kristen!"

Twilight vigorously rubbed her mouth out with her hoof and stood up so that Wakko fell of of her back."No! I'm not! And don't ever kiss me like that again!"

"Ok. Can I hold onto you like a jungle jim then?" He grabbed onto Twilight's neck, swinging back and forth.

"Hey we wanna play too!"

Yakko and Dot both climbed onto of Twilight's back, bouncing up and down.

"Ride the horsey!"

"A-am I interrupting?"

Twilight looked back to see Fluttershy holding a basket.

"I...I just came to get a pie from Applejack for my picnic. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. I'll just come back another time..." Fluttershy was about to turn away before Twilight had an idea.

"Fluttershy would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Oh? What do you need Twilight?"

"Princess Celestia asked me to look over these three: Yakko, Wakko and Dot. But I need some help."

"So you need me to baby-sit?"

"With my help."

Fluttershy nodded. "Ok I'll help." She looked over at the siblings. "Hello. I'm Fluttershy."

Yakko pulled out a bullhorn, turned it on and tapped it a few times. He spoke. "I'm Yakko!" He tossed it to Wakko.

"I'm Wakko!" He tossed it to Dot.

"And I'm adorable!"

Fluttershy recoiled in fear. "Please...n-no bullhorns..."

Dot went over to pat Fluttershy on the back. "Want to meet my pet?"

"Um...yes?"

Dot pulled out a little white box and opened the lid. A giant red monster popped out. Fluttershy gasped and started to run away. "I'm sorry Twilight! I can't do it!"

Twilight glared at the siblings. "That wasn't funny," she said coldly. "You made Fluttershy cry. I want you three to go apologize."

The three looked away from Twilight in shame. Twilight shook her head and slid her hoof down her face. "We'll do that later I guess...Come on let's go see Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash huh? She sounds like she dresses in style a lot."

They got to Rainbow Dash's home. They looked up at the cloud house.

"How are we going to get her attention."

"I know how!" Wakko pulled on his face, morphing himself into a pterodactyl and flying up towards Rainbow Dash's door. He knocked on the door.

"Huh? What? Who's here?" Rainbow Dash answered the door and rubbed her eyes. It looked like she'd been sleeping. "Woah," she said her eyes widening when she saw Wakko. Wakko pointed down at Twilight, Dot and Yakko.

"Oh, uh thanks?" Rainbow Dash floated down towards the ground. "Twilight there's a pterodactyl outside of my house."

"I'm not a pterodactyl," Wakko said from above floating down and using his hat as a parachute. "I'm Wakko!"

"I'm Yakko!"

"And I'm Dot!"

They shook Rainbow's hoof with pleased grins.

"Have you ever heard of us?"

"No."

"Well good cuz we've never heard of you!"

"Never heard of me? I would of thought that all of Equestria had heard about me by now."

"We're from California."

"California? Never heard of it."

"You really should learn your states," Wakko said, pointing the bow of his fiddle at Rainbow Dash.

Yakko grabbed Wakko by the back of his shirt. "No time for this Wakko we've got a story to get through."

"So Twilight," Rainbow said, thoroughly confused by the conversation. "Are you like...baby sitting or something?"

"I'm doing an assignment for Princess Celestia," Twilight sighed. "But I'm not sure if I can do it. These kids are driving me insane!"

"Really? What are they doing?"

"They're so...zany! They're constantly pulling pranks on the other ponies! They made Fluttershy run away crying!"

"Really?" Rainbow Dash rubbed her chin. "Hmm...hey Twi you mind if I take them off your hooves?"

Twilight started to grovel at Rainbow's feet. "Oh please! Pleeeaaase can you Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Sure no prob." She looked back at the Warners. "Hey you three, come with me."

The Warners shrugged and started to follow Dash.

Dash chuckled under her breath. "They won't know what hit them."


	3. A Dangerous Prank

"So what are we doing now," Yakko asked as the three followed Rainbow Dash.

"You three are going to help me pull some pranks."

"Pull pranks? On who?"

"Bon-Bon, Lyra, Minuette, DJ PON3..."

"So all the background characters? Great." Yakko rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. This'll be fun. Got any popcorn?"

Wakko pulled out some popcorn and gave it to Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks."

"So where's do these background ponies live?"

"We'll prank Bon-Bon and Lyra first." Rainbow Dash started to walk towards their house. "Now go in there and be zany. Really, really zany!"

"Can do!" The three walked up to the door. Wakko turned the knob.

"It's locked."

"No problem brother dear." Yakko pulled out a mallet and handed it to Wakko.

Wakko readied the mallet and pulled it back. When he swung it forward he lightly tapped the door, swinging it open.

Wakko looked at Yakko. "After you."

"No after you."

Yakko looked at Dot. "After you."

"Would you all just go in?!" Rainbow Dash pushed the three in and shut the door behind them.

She waited a moment before Wakko and Yakko shouted from inside.

"Hellloooo nurse!"

Lyra and Bon-Bon ran out of the house, the sheets from their bed covering them. They were blushing. Rainbow Dash spit popcorn out of her mouth.

Yakko and Wakko stumbled out of the house, hearts replaced their eyes. Dot looked annoyed.

"Woah what happened," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Is every pony here like that?"

Dot shook her head. "Boys. Go fig."

Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Never mind that. Let's just go see DJ."

"Can we call her Vinyl?"

"Call her whatever you want. Just prank her," Rainbow said, a little glee in her voice.

They got to DJ's house. Loud music could be heard from inside.

"Oh she's a DJ," Yakko said, nodding. "We have the perfect prank."

"We can drop the bass," Dot said, scratching on some records.

"Yeah!" Wakko brought a bass guitar down to the ground, smashing it into pieces.

"Not that kind of bass Wakko."

They walked up to DJ's house and knocked on the door. She answered.

"Oh! Hey! Never seen you guys around here before," she yelled over the music. "Come on in!"

Almost half an hour passed. Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash woke up. "Huh? Twilight? What do you need?"

"Where are Yakko, Wakko and Dot? Princess Celestia is coming and she wants to meet them!"

"Oh uh..." Rainbow Dash looked around. "Last I saw we prank- I mean...I was showing them around Ponyville! Yep just stretching those leg muscles." Rainbow started stretching her legs out.

Twilight looked at her skeptically. "Walking huh? Then why are you asleep here? Next to popcorn? And why did Lyra and Bon-Bon tell me they were harassed by 'puppy children'?"

Rainbow Dash hung her head and sighed. She started to explain her pranking spree.

Twilight shook her head in shame. "Oh Rainbow Dash. You should have had more precaution."

"Lector me later! We have to find them." Rainbow Dash shot up in the air, taking an overview look.

"Over there," she shouted, pointing at Ponyville Square.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy!"

"What's wrong with them?"

"What are they?"

The Warners slowly gathered a crowd of ponies who were watching them bounce across the ground. Naturally curious mutters followed them.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash pushed their way through the crowd. Twilight gasped when she saw the Warners siblings.

"What's wrong," Rainbow asked.

"I read about this. They've gotten too zany. If they keep bouncing on the ground like that then it'll crack open and release an embodiment of chaos."

"Like Discord?"

"I don't know. It could be _worse_ than Discord."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "Woah. We better stop them then."

The siblings kept bouncing, getting faster and faster until the ground started to crack and a light yellow glow started to form around them."

"How do we stop them?"

Twilight looked into her book. "We need to out-crazy them."

"How do we do that?"

Twilight handed Rainbow Dash a cream pie.

"Every cliché in the book."

They positioned themselves on either sides of the siblings.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash threw pies in each others face but it hardly stopped the Warners.

"Banana peels! Now," Twilight said, wiping pie off of her face.

Rainbow Dash threw down the banana peels. Twilight hesitated at first but stepped into them and fell.

Dot started to giggle. Twilight pulled out a large mallet and hit Rainbow Dash in the head, flattening her into a pancake. Wakko started to laugh, holding his sides.

"Now we need the big guns," Rainbow Dash grunted, flying in with an anvil.

"Hey look," Yakko said, making Dot and Wakko look. "She's going to drop an anvil on her friend."

"Oooo faboo."

"Oh not again," Twilight cringed.

Rainbow Dash dropped the anvil on Twilight, crushing her into the ground. Every pony stopped what they were doing and looked at the anvil, Yakko, Wakko and Dot included. Rainbow Dash lifted up the anvil and looked into the hole. She reached for Twilight and pulled her up.

Twilight smiled, showing a tooth missing. Rainbow Dash held up her arm.

"She's OK!"

Every pony cheered and stomped their hooves. When they finished they walked away. Yakko, Wakko and Dot walked up to the two.

"Wow that was great," Yakko praised.

"Thanks," Twilight slurred.

"Sorry for causing so many problems. We just get out of control sometimes."

"Twilight Sparkle!"

"Princess Celestia," Twilight exclaimed, shaking herself free of any dirt.

Princess Celestia walked towards the group.

"So this is your princess," Yakko asked.

"She's so pretty," Dot gushed.

"Hello siblings," Celestia said with a slight nod. She turned back towards Twilight. "I saw what happened."

"You...you did?"

Celestia nodded. "While a noble feet I trusted you with watching these three."

"I know," Twilight said, hanging her head.

''Uhhhhh it's somewhat our fault Princess," Yakko spoke up. "We got way too out of hand."

Celestia nodded. "I understand. Well...I think that's enough antics for today. I suppose you three would like to go back to Burbank?''

Yakko, Wakko and Dot jumped on Celestia's back. Celestia opened her wings.

"I expect a friendship letter about what you learned today." Celestia flew up in the sky.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight watched Celestia fly with the three rambunctious children on her back. Twilight never thought she'd see the day.


End file.
